


Who's That Ship? It's Reylo -- Fanart!

by antlersantlers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - New Girl Fusion, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by New Girl (TV 2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antlersantlers/pseuds/antlersantlers
Summary: A little bit of fan art to go along with the Who's That Ship? It's Reylo! collection.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Who's that ship? It's Reylo!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fan art!

Drawing based on the Season 2 DVD cover. This group of people tracks really well (visually) onto the New Girl characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't drawn anything for many years, but I just started drawing digitally and felt weirdly inspired. Since I don't know anything about drawing digitally, I just tried to replicate drawing with pencil. It turned out ok I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Drawing based on a scene from season 2 episode 15 - "Cooler"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing digitally is so weird and hard! At first I just tried to replicate drawing with pencil/colored pencil, but then I tried some other stuff brushes and layers and textures and stuff to see how it worked. I just want to squish colors together like I can with watercolors, but that's not how it works! Anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what episode the still I referenced came from. I guess I'll just have to watch the whole series again to figure it out. Dang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I tried some new shit! It also took me like 10000 tries to make this dude's head look in proportion, and even now I'm not quite sure it's right?! Why head so big?! Also backgrounds are very hard so I just kind of phoned it in. It's ~art~ mmkay?


	4. Chapter 4

In addition to those vignette drawings, I also made fake production logos. 

See the [Elizabeth Meriwether Pictures](https://i.imgur.com/YEDFpcF.jpg) logo for reference. The [trasharama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasharama) in question is of course the lovely [Britt](https://twitter.com/reylobaelo) who organized this lovely collection!

See the [American Nitwits](https://i.imgur.com/ake8Yi8.jpg) production company logo for reference.

See the [Chernin Entertainment](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/26/CherninEntertainmentLogo.jpg) logo for reference.

See the [20th Century Fox](https://static.hollywoodreporter.com/sites/default/files/2013/06/20th_Century_Fox_Logo_1994_2010.jpg) logo for reference.

* * *

And of course I made them into a gif!

* * *

I also made two goofy little "Are you still reading 'Who's That Ship? It's Reylo!'?" à la Netflix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were especially fun because I fucking love bits. If anyone who wrote fics for this collection and would also like to use these as end credits, you're more than welcome to! I think it's a pretty good bit!


End file.
